


A Colorful Tragedy

by heythenraven



Category: Colorful (2010), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, But he has a reason to be, Colorful AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues & Secrets, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kaneki is a big mad baby, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, Platonic Relationships, Poor Kaneki, Reincarnation, Some characters are OOC sorry, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythenraven/pseuds/heythenraven
Summary: Where am I?You look around your surroundings and see a long line. You follow up the line to see a ticket booth. Many people are standing in line for a ticket.You look up at the sign on top of the ticket booth. It reads ‘TICKETS FOR VOID, ONLY ONE PER SOUL’....Upon reaching the train station to death, a soul is informed that he won the 'lottery' and will have another chance at life expect he does not want it. He is placed in the body of a 14-year-old boy named Kaneki Ken, who has just committed suicide. Watched over by a spirit named Eto in the form of a young woman, the soul must figure out what his greatest sin and mistake in his former life was before his six-month time limit in Kaneki's body runs out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello｜。・）  
> This is my first ever story on AO3, so please be nice to me! Also note that this is a rough, like super rough I'll try to edit it and fix it a little later. More chapters are to come, I don't know when but if this gets good reviews I'll be more motivated to post more soon!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Heythenraven

**_Where am I?_ **

 

_You look around your surroundings and see a long line. You follow up the line to see a ticket booth. Many people are standing in line for a ticket._

 

_You look up at the sign on top of the ticket booth. It reads ‘TICKETS FOR VOID, ONLY ONE PER SOUL’._

 

**_What is this place?_ **

 

_You then remember that you don’t care and move to stand in line for a ticket._

 

_Suddenly, your view is blocked._

 

‘’Congrats! You won the lottery draw!’’ _Says a cheerful voice._

 

**_Congrats?_ **

 

_You see that a woman has stood in front of you. She has long green hair, she’s fairly attractive, beautiful even but you're sure that that doesn't matter here. Her face displays a soft smile on her face and she claps her hands together._

 

''Hello! My name is Eto! You are the lucky soul to win another chance at life!’’ _The woman says._

 

_You start to move around her to get back in line, but she once again blocks you._

 

''Hey, stop ignoring me! Didn't you hear what I just said, ’’ Eto says warily. ‘’You can go back! Most people would kill to go back.’’

 

**_I don’t want to go back._ **

 

 _Eto just rolled her eyes, ''_ It’s not up to me, sorry. Boss’s orders! Let’s go!’’

 

**_Why me?_ **

 

_Eto just smiles, instead of giving an answer, grabbing your arm, and pulls you down the end of a long corridor that you're sure was not here before._

 

_You and Eto walk down the long corridor, at the end of corridor is a blinding white light…_

 

**_Where are we going?_ **

 

_You receive no answer except Eto’s teasing giggle as the light takes over your vision, till all you see is white …_

 

_And then black…_

.

. 

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

 

My eyes burst open, which are quickly blinded by the bright light in front of me

 

I try to look around my surroundings.

 

Sudden gasps fill my ears.

 

''Kishou! He’s awake! Quick get the doctor!’’ a female voice yells. I hear the sound of loud footsteps slowly fade out. Someone grabs my hand.

 

''Ken! Ken! Can you hear me?’’ the same female voice from before says again.

 

I try to talk but my throat is bone dry.

 

''Mir…..or … ’’ I surprisingly manage to choke out, ''Mir…..or … ’’

 

I hear more steps, lighter ones this time, and some general shifting. A mirror is held above me, and I come face to face with another stranger.

 

I stare into the face of a young boy with pale skin, deep black hair, and grey eyes that scream pain.

 

Those same grey eyes slowly fill with tears as I realize a haunting fact.

 

My heart is beating again.

 

I’m breathing again.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_I’m alive._ **


	2. A Cracked Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of the hospital we take a look into Kaneki Ken's family, and learn some chilling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and still hate everything that I wrote in this chapter. Once again please be kind to me, this is unedited so just ignore my mistakes for now and I'll make sure to fix it at a later date.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~heythenraven

That was how ‘’I’’ became Kaneki Ken.

I stayed in the hospital one week after waking up. Kaneki Ken’s family stayed in my hospital room and took care of me with the softest touches possible, which isn’t surprising seeing as 10 seconds after I woke up, I almost puked. They performed a bunch of tests on Kaneki’s body the results: no deformities, soon giving Kaneki’s family the okay to let him go. Kaneki’s family packed up everything in his hospital room and moved me to the car and we drove to Kaneki’s home.

The house seems like your typical single-family house. This is the house of Kaneki Ken. I’m in his body living his life… Does his family even notice, they treat me pretty nicely considering that he tried to commit suicide?

A voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

‘’Too afraid to go in?’’ Kaneki’s father says to me, I see a ghost of a smile on his face. I blush of embarrassment and pull myself out of the car, walking up the porch steps.

‘’I spent all day making your favorites.’’ Kaneki’s mother says to me as we step into the house.

‘’I even made sure that she followed a recipe this time.’’ Kaneki’s brother calls out.

‘’Oi! Stop that!’’ Kaneki’s mother scolds him.

I step inside the house and kinda follow the beginning hallway’s path. I stop in front of the family room, awkwardly standing in front of the door.

‘’You can go in.’’ Kaneki’s mother says, gently pushing me inside of the room. ‘’We need to use the family room once in awhile.’’

The _chabudia*_ is set up in the middle of the room, ready for use.

‘’Let’s just put your bags in the bathroom.’’ Kaneki’s mother says to me. ‘’Your brother was studying for exams, but I forced him to come with us. I wanted everyone to see you out of the hospital.’’

All I can do is nod in reply.

‘’Oh, and remember to add an incense stick for Grandpa.’’ Kaneki’s mother says to me, looking over to the shrine in the room with a very fond look on her face.

‘’Grandpa?’’ I ask. I look to see a simple photo of an gray old man, his hair is long, and white. He has one bulging eye, and one squinting eye, with sunken cheeks; and huge grin on his face.

‘’He’s probably the reason you were all right.’’ Kaneki’s mother smiles too me, walking out of the room. ‘’Dinner will be ready soon.’’

___________________________________________________

 

'’... so I say that, he’s the one that was in the wrong.’’ Kaneki’s mom says.

‘’I was ready to just give up, when someone finally confesses.’’ Kaneki’s father continues.

‘’Then we find out it was just a huge misunderstanding.’’ Kaneki’s mom giggles. as his father chuckles with her.

_While, his brother seems kind of indifferent…_

_Why did Kaneki kill himself?_

_His family seems genuinely happy…_

_They all talk to each other…_

_Seem to genuinely love each other…_

_Who would want to leave this family…_

‘’Ken do you want more hamburger steak?’’ Kaneki’s mother asks me; pulling me out of my thoughts.

‘’Ah… no, I’m okay. Actually I was hoping that I could be excused please.’’

‘’That’s a surprise! You usually eat more than what’s usual.’’ Kaneki’s mother teases.

Kaneki’s father hums in agreement.

‘’I guess I’m just not that hungry.’’ I scratch at my chin. ‘’May I be excused?’’

Kaneki’s mother looks me over and sends me a small smile.

‘’Yes, you may Ken.’’ Kaneki’s mother says gently.

I get up from my seat and thank them, exiting out of the family dining room. Yet, when I get to the hallway, I remember that I have no idea where his room is.

My sudden awkward stopping has caught the attention of Kaneki’s family.

‘’Is something wrong Ken?’’ His mother asks.

‘’Where’s… my room?’’ I say sheepishly.

Suddenly, Eto walks up to me, as if appearing out of thin air.

‘’Upstairs.’’ She says to me.

I give his family a quick glance, they still just look at me worryingly not seeming to notice Eto invading their home.

‘’Oh wait I suddenly remember now!’’ I say trying to pass it off. ‘’Thanks again for the meal… Mom?’’

Before they try to ask me any more questions; I turn to follow Eto up the stairs.

‘’Where have you been? What is going on?’’ I silently question her.

Eto chooses to ignore, continuing to walk along. We stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

She opens the door to the room and flops on top Kaneki’s bed.

“You don’t look too happy.’’ Eto teases.

‘’Well of course!’’ I say to her exasperatedly, sitting on Kaneki’s bed. ‘’You haven't told me anything about Kaneki Ken. Hell, I don't even know what person he is. I was always sleeping at the hospital because I didn't know if I would've messed up or not.’’

‘’That's fine, you need to feel it for yourself first.’’ Eto brushes me off.

Well, I guess she has a point.

‘’You think you're so cheeky, huh? You look like a grown woman, yet have the mentality of a six year old.’’ I tease, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

‘’Hey! This is no time to be messing around! You only have six months in Kaneki’s body to figure out what your biggest sin was in your previous life.’’ Eto huffs. ‘’You should be asking me important questions!’’

‘’Right…’’ I say.

I get up, and look around Kaneki’s room. Its pretty barren, he has his middle school uniform out and a small desk set up in the corner. He has some small canvas paintings stacked and propped up against the wall. I glance around his desk, he seems to have a lot of novels written by Takatsuki Sen. I look at a single framed landscaping picture on his wall.

‘’Thats a drawing from back when Kaneki was in elementary.’’ Eto comments. ‘’Won first prize in the competition. He’s really good, he’s in the art position now.’'

‘’So he’s a middle school freshman?’’ I question looking down at ‘my’ body.

‘’Third year actually.’’ Eto corrects.

‘’Why is he so small and scrawny?’’ I question her again.

Eto hums. ‘’Some say that the size of the body you repossess reflects your crimes of your previous life.’’

‘’What’d I do that was so bad?’’ I ask her.

‘’Sorry! No hints.’’ Eto replies.

‘’I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.’’ I say, trying to brush it off.

‘’That’s always the question isn’t it?’’ Eto questions me. ‘’Why would someone kill themselves, if they were so happy?’’

I quickly shut my mouth.

Eto sighs, and reaches into her jacket pulling out a small notebook.

‘’What’s that?’’ I ask.

‘’A book on Kaneki Ken’s life.’’ Eto says to me, making it seem obvious, ‘’It looks like I need to educate you.’’

“That would have been helpful at the beginning, don’t you think.’’ I say giving her a dirty look.

Eto chooses to ignore me, ‘’Okay! Kaneki comes from a family of four: Kaneki’s father is Kishou, he has the highest position at his job. Kaneki looks up to him for that, but while he is exceptionally well valued at work he never shows interest in his family life. Never going to any of Kaneki’s art shows or school events, which has caused a huge strain between Kaneki and his father. Kaneki’s mother Akita, she works at the same place Arima does, in fact she has had a recent affair with a mutual coworker of theirs. This affair has obviously stopped when Kaneki’s suicide came to light. Arima has no idea about the affair which has clouded Kaneki’s view of his father even further. Kaneki’s brother is Nishiki, he and Kaneki have had a strangled relationship, seeing as he only looks out for himself. Nishiki stems well academically and has looked down on Kaneki, who is struggling at school.’’

I find myself at a loss for words.

‘’Makes you speechless, huh?’’ Eto teases once she sees my expression.

‘’What about Kaneki’s Grandfather?’’ I remember. Eto goes back to the little notebook, frantically flipping the pages back and forth.

‘’Oh, Here he is, Kureo! He passed away from illness last year. They didn't have a very strong connection, but he was always present at all of Kaneki’s school events, making Kaneki very grateful for him.’’ Eto answers. ‘’He never saw eye to eye with Kaneki parents. Criticizing them for not giving Kaneki the praise he needed at school.’’

I hum in response. Eto continues to flip through the book.

‘’...On October 10th the day that Kaneki attempted suicide.’’ Eto stands up from Kaneki’s bed and walks over to me. ‘’Today’s the 20th. He attempted suicide early morning on the 11th, regarding what happened the day before… it’s said to be the worst day a person could ever have.’’

Eto suddenly stops and starts getting close to me, a sickening smile creeping on her face.

‘’Do you want to continue listening?’’ She questions me. I can feel the blood draining from my face.

‘’You’re really enjoying this, huh?’’ I question her.

‘’Oh? Me? Really?’’ Eto says, innocently.

‘’There’s no way you could be an angel.’’ I huff.

Eto smirks, ‘’I never said I was an angel.’’

That catches me by surprise, Eto seems to have expected this and laughs at my reaction.

‘’Either way is pretty good seeing as it doesn't make much difference to the current you.’’ Eto finishes.

All that’s left between us is a long ongoing silence.

‘’Well then,’’ Eto says. ‘’Seems like I should let you go to sleep, Ka~ne~ki~kun.’’ Eto drags out, turning to leave the room.

‘’W-Wait! What happens if I can’t figure out my biggest sin in six months?’’ I ask her.

‘’Then your soul will be kicked out of the reincarnation cycle for good, and your soul will be forced to roam around in the void forever.’’ Eto says with the same chilling smile from before. ‘’Good night~’’

____________________________________________________

 

The next morning, eating breakfast with Kaneki’s family feels wrong. I keep replaying Eto’s words from before over and over again in my head.

_A cheating mother…_

_An oblivious father…_

_And a selfish older brother…_

‘’Ken would you like some more food.’’ Arika asks me handing me some toast.

_Just hearing her voice is enough to make me lose my appetite._

Rather then spending more time with them, I get up from my seat and decide to head back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering.exe
> 
> * a chabudia is the small legged table that everyone sees in those animes. google it for a picture.
> 
> (if your confused about anything that i put in here please don't be afraid of asking for clarification in the comments below. I literally live off of suggestions/questions/anything)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. The School Bells That Haunt My Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki broods and then gets sick of brooding at home and decides to brood at school, we meet some new faces and Kaneki really needs a wakeup call before he relapses again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after slowly hating myself and this chapter.
> 
> This chapter was a horrible to write, but after stressing about it for days on end I'm just gonna post it and be done with it. 
> 
> Also this story has some time skips, sorry.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm sorry and I'll try to fix them soon.  
> -heythenraven

Stepping back into Kaneki’s room, I decide to do some more snooping. Maybe he’s got a social life.

I walk over to his desk and sit down. I pull open the right side drawer and see his cell phone sitting inside.

I flip his phone open to see absolutely nothing. Opening up his notes, I see a bunch of separate notes addressed for certain people, like his family. Opening up each one of them, all he wrote is ‘I’m Sorry. Good-bye.’ over and over.

‘’So he planned it… ‘’ I soliloquize to myself.

I exit out of his notes, and open his pictures, I come face to face with a photo of a girl. The picture shows a slender girl with long purple hair, her eyes are framed with ruby red glasses. She’ beautiful, and she’s also the only personal photo that Kaneki has in his phone every other photo was just landscaping.

Having dinner with Kaneki’s family has gotten more and more frustrating. I rarely left my room for days, only picking off scraps from the food that Akira gives me. I can’t stomach her disgusting homemade food. I just leave my meals barely touched on my desk.

I hear a light knock on my door, jumping up from my desk I run towards my bed and pull the covers over myself. My room door creaks open and I hear some general shuffling, it's probably Akira. After a few minutes pass by a hear a small sigh and the door click close. I wait a few more seconds and I hear the house’s metal gate open and close. Getting up from my bed I walk towards my window to see Arika’s back as she leaves.

I’m home alone… my stomach growls and I know just the place to go.

I find a convenience store close by and go inside, I stop by the magazine section and flip through the new edition of Shōnen Jump. I glance up to the window and do a double take to see Eto petting a small dog across the street, it’s been a few days since I last saw her. Eto stops petting the dog when someone walks up to the light pole and unties the dog, probably the owner. Apparently, the owner doesn't notice Eto and just continues to walk away with their dog. Eto continues to stare at the dog walking away longingly and then looks over to me. I sigh knowing that she wants me to follow her. I put back the Jump issue and proceed to buy a few meat buns before meeting up with Eto.

Eto decides to drag me to a small neighborhood park, where she can play on the swings. I sit across from her on a apparatus and watch her swing back and forth.

‘’There are times when humans see me.’’ Eto says.

‘’What happens when they see you?’’ I ask a bit scared to hear her answer.

‘’I get rid of them.’’ Eto states. I feel all the blood drain from my face.

‘’Just kidding!’’ Eto laughs. ‘’I just walk away and pretend nothing happens! Anyways, How you holding up?’’

‘’In bad shape thanks to you!’’ I snap, biting into my meat bun. Eto just giggles.

‘’You should at least eat properly since your mother painstakingly prepared it herself.’’ Eto says.

‘’You saw that!’’ I say, surprised. 

‘’I see everything!’’ Eto jokes. ‘’Naw, only sometimes. Is it really that hard to forgive her?’’

 ‘’Not really she's a lady from another family after all.’’ I answer her. ‘’But the more she fulfils her responsibilities as a mother, the more I dislike her for it.’’

 ‘’Ah yes for Kaneki has a fragile glass heart.’’ Eto says poetically. I roll my eyes, get up, grab one of the swing chains and shake it, josseling her. Eto swats me away.

 ‘’Stop that!’’ Eto exclaims.

 ‘’A glass heart would have already been shattered.’’ I state annoyed. ‘’What about friends?’’

 Eto does a full stop on her swings. ‘’Me… friends… well?’’

 ‘’No! Not you.’’ I tell her, ‘’I meant Kaneki.’’

 ‘’Well…’’ Eto trails off.

 ‘’I mean it’s bad enough that no one came to visit him, and the only one who know he tried to kill himself is the class monitor.’’ I trail off, ‘’If that's the case then-’’

‘’Kaneki doesn't have a single friend.’’ Eto finishes for me.

 ‘’Really? Not a single friend?’’ I ask. ‘’What about this girl in his phone?’’

 I pull out Kaneki’s phone, pulling up the photo of the girl and show it to Eto.

 ‘’Hmmmm… that’s Rize Kamishiro, the girl that Kaneki has a crush on.’’ Eto states.

 ‘’Rize Kamishiro.’’ I repeat, looking at the picture.

 A beat of silence passes over us.

‘’Hey, do you want to know why Kaneki killed himself?’’ Eto says, breaking the silence.

This quickly gets me to look up from Rize’s picture. Do I really want to know? Not really but it’s better than struggling with my own theories.

‘’S-sure.’’ I stutter, already dreading the answer.

Eto shows me a teasing smile and pulls out her small notepad on Kaneki Ken. She hops off the swings, and flips open to a seemingly random page, clearing her throat.

‘’On the 10th of October Kaneki came back from his lessons on the way he saw Rize, whom he had a crush on, walk into a love hotel with a middle aged man. He was immediately transfixed however he saw something much more shocking, his mother walking out of that same love hotel with her coworker. This came as a huge shock to him.’’ Eto states. ‘’Stuff happened and he decided to end it all the following morning.’’

‘’That’s terrible.’’ I groan. ‘’Why? Why do I have to be Kaneki Ken?’’

Eto just grins and shrugs like that’s the answer to everything.

I take the long way home, I’m not in a hurry to go back. Soon I’m just around the block, when I turn the corner I see Akira waiting outside glancing around, then her eyes spot me. Relief floods her face and she quickly runs towards me. I make no move to stop or slow down for her, and just keep walking. Akira quickly catches on that I’m not stopping for her, and speed walks after me.

‘’Out for a walk?’’ Arika asks me. ‘’That’s a relief.’’

I give no reply.

‘’It’s a good thing you're feeling this way. At least it’s better than staying at home, but could you tell me when you’re going out next time-’’

‘’I going to start school tomorrow.’’ I cut her off.

‘’W-what?’’ Arika stutters, I notice that she stopped walking with me but I don't care.

-

The next morning Eto walks me to Kaneki’s school. The first five minutes of the walk are in silence. I kept overthinking this whole going back to school choice.

_What if something bad happens?_

_What if Kaneki really has friends?_

_What if someone finds out that_ **_I’m not Kaneki Ken_ ** _?_

‘’Hey!’’ Eto yells, pulling me out of my thoughts. ‘’You better memorise the directions. You’ll start going to school on your own tomorrow.’’

‘’I understand. I’ll have it engraved into my brain.’’ I say offhandedly.

‘’You're too different from Kaneki.’’ Eto mocks.

‘’That’s because some people refuse to tell me anything.’’ I grumble.

‘’Think for yourself!’’ Eto scolds. ‘’Don’t you have the brains for it!’’

‘’It doesn't belong to me. This guy's an idiot and there's nothing I can do about it.’’ I say realizing what I just admitted.

Eto smirks, ‘’So, you even admit to yourself that you’re an idiot.’’

I roll my eyes at her, and she giggles. The rest of the walk to school is full of whips and mean remarks to each other. This continues until Eto suddenly stops in front of me with no warning.

‘’Hey! What’s the big idea?’’ I yell at her.

Eto places a finger on her lips motioning for me to keep quiet. She then points to a flood of students walking to one place. Realizing that this is the end of the line that Eto will walk with me to Kaneki’s school. I sigh giving her a wave goodbye, Eto sends me a supporting smile, but I know she’s just finding pleasure at my discomfort.

_I don’t really care about school…_

_It’s Kaneki’s life after all…_

_It’s not like I want to come down here…_

_It’s better than staying in the house with that woman the whole time…_

I walk into the school and find Kaneki’s classroom, remembering what Eto told me the day before, Room 1-A. As soon as I walk in, the class that was lively with chatter, goes silent. I try to ignore everyone and look for Kaneki’s desk. Then the classroom comes back to life with murmurs.

‘’Who’s that guy?’’ A guy murmurs.

‘’Beats me.’’ Someone answers.

‘’I thought he was dead.’’ A girl whispers to her friend.

‘’Don’t say that!’’ Her friend exclaims.

_Third seat besides the window…_

I find my seat and sit down, setting all my things down and sigh. I can feel people staring at me, I quickly turn around and come face to face with a pair of brown eyes. The girl behind me quickly looks away embarrassed from being caught. I look around the room, only to see everyone quickly avoid eye contact with me. I look at the front of the classroom and meet eyes with a girl with short purple hair, staring at me intensely.

_She’s scary…_

_Why is she just staring at me…_

_Oh well… She’ll have to do…_

‘’Excuse me!’’ I call out to the girl. The girl is quick to pop out of her trance and then scowls at me, before pulling her chair out in the front of the class and sitting down.

 _What the hell_ ...

_That was rude…_

_Last time I try to talk to her…_

After that event, I decide to just not talk to anybody. Soon Kaneki’s homeroom teacher comes into class and everyone quickly scuttles to sit down in their seats.

‘’Good morning!’’ Kaneki’s teacher calls out.

‘’Good morning!” The class replies.

Kaneki’s teacher walks over to his desk and looks around the room, his eyes landing on me.

‘’Oh Kaneki, are you feeling better already?’’ His teacher asks me. The class goes silent and the air became tense.

‘’Yes, I’m fine now.’’ I answer him, prompting the whole class to look at me in surprise. ‘’I’m doing well thanks to everyone.’’

_That should make everyone feel bad…_

Kaneki’s teacher thinks nothing of my response and just nods in affirmation.

‘’Good to hear.’’ He says.

I look around the class and once again everyone is quick to look away, in what I'm hoping is guilt. I feel a small smile creep on my face by the reaction.

_Wait till everyone hears this…_

‘’I’ll try my best to catch up with class where I’m falling behind.’’ I quickly add on, causing even more surprise from the class.

‘’What sort of person is this guy…’’ I hear my side partner whisper, causing my mood to quickly deflate.

-

After school I go to the art room, where Eto told me to meet her. I pull the door open and peek inside to see the class full and Eto standing next to the paint slots. Eto continually points at one specific painting, I go inside the room and walk over to her.

‘’Good morning.’’ A random student says to me. I quickly realized that the whole art club is staring at me.

‘’G-good morning.’’ I manage to reply bowing. Everyone then simultaneously goes back to their paintings.

‘’He’s the president.’’ Eto says to me. She then goes back to the paint slots.

‘’These are all of Kaneki’s painting. You sit over there.’’ Eto says, pointing to the other side of the room.

I go to the only chair and easel set up in that corner. A canvas is already set up, and already halfway painted. It's a blue background with yellow almost displaying light, in the bottom right corner is a horse. I find myself quickly getting lost in the painting, calming me down.

‘’Can you finish it?’’ Eto says pulling me out of my thoughts.

‘’Me?’’ I ask her, while also asking myself.

_I don’t know the first thing about painting…_

_Well Kaneki does…_

_But I have no idea how to finish this painting…_

A voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

‘’Kaneki-kun!’’ I turn around to see Rize entering the art room.

‘’So you came back to life!’’ Rize jokes. ‘’What happened? Were you sick?’’

‘’Ah… yea.’’ I answer her, feeling awkward.

‘’I was really worried about you.’’ Rize says.

‘’Oh well I’m fine now.’’ I say, trying to reassure her.

‘’That’s great!’’ Rize says, going into her bag and pulling out some candy cigarettes. ‘’Here.’’ she offers to me. I say a quick thanks and grab one of the chalky candies. She grabs one herself and munches on them quietly.

Then, Rize suddenly gets closer to me and closely examines Kaneki’s painting.

‘’I really like this painting.’’ Rize suddenly compliments.

‘’Really?’’ I ask. Rize hums in affirmation and studies the painting more.

‘’The azure coloring of the sky is gorgeous.’’ Rize points out.

‘’Sky... ‘’ I wonder out loud, looking back at the painting. Now looking at it, it could be seen as the sky. _It doesn't feel like the sky…_

‘’A Sky? Are you blind? How can that be a sky?’’ A sudden voice cuts in.

Both me and Rize look over to the owner of said voice, it’s the scary girl from this morning who ignored me. _What’s she doing here?_

‘’A horse galloping across the sky is okay.’’ She says cooly. ‘’I see it as a horse roaming across the ocean.’’

She steps closer to examine the painting more.

‘’Its swimming towards the surface, coming from the deep, serene ocean floor.’’ She adds. ‘’That’s why the blue is lighter towards the top part.’’

Rize looks back at the painting, with new eyes.

‘’I see… ’’ Rize trails off. ‘’So it’s like this Kaneki-kun?’’

‘’It’s really up to your imagination.’’ I try to tell her, but Rize has already set her attention somewhere else.

Rize walks over towards another person’s easel, greeting them and starting a new conversation.

‘’I’m not wrong.’’ The girl states. I roll my eyes at her annoyed, this seems to surprise her, as she steps closer examining me.

‘’Hey… Did you go to a seminar or something?’’ She suddenly asks me.

‘’What?’’ I question her back.

‘’You seem really different.’’ She states, as if she definitely notices a change. ‘’I just made a wild guess. You went to a seminar during your stay home or something.’’

‘’Well I didn't.’’ I say, brushing her off.

‘’Well whatever you did, I liked the you from before.’’ She huffs walking away. I follow her all the way back to the back of the art room, where she sits down at a easel, pulls out her headphones and continues on the canvas not giving me a second look.

_She’s also in the art club?!_

‘’Her name is Touka Kirishima.’’ Eto suddenly says, appearing out of then air. ‘’You’ve been suspected, Mister.’’

Eto makes finger guns and pulls them back with a wink, as if shooting the final blow.

-

Eating dinner with Kaneki’s family, something that everyone does in silence. 

‘’Ken, Yomo-sensei was really surprised.’’ Kishou breaks the silence. ‘’He said that you were a totally different person today.’’

‘’Erm, it’s been awhile since you’ve went to school.’’ Akira tries to join in. ‘’You’ve imposed on Yomo-sensei a lot. Over the phone, he told me that you’re fresher much more cheerful. He even said you’ve surpassed the others in class. You’ve become very strong.’’

‘’He said, ‘it's unbelievable that you have become so positive’.’’ Kishou says. ‘’I'm really proud of you.’’

‘’Me too.’’ Arika adds.

‘’Take one step at a time and learn slowly.’’ Kishou advises.

‘’Don’t be so mindful of how others view you.’’ Akira continues.

‘’Weather you cry or laugh you only have half a year left.’’ Kishou finishes. ‘’You’ll become an adult like me when you graduate.’’

‘’No way! You're still young at heart, honey.’’ Arika jokes, causing a small chuckle to escape from Arima.

_This family is full of comedians..._

I get up from the dining table sicked by the ‘loving’ husband and wife display.

When I get to my room and flop on the bed. I grab my phone and open to Rize picture, bewitched by her beauty.

-

‘’Telling you things like this when you have just returned may seem very mean.’’ Yomo-sensei says to me. ‘’You are already in the third year.’’

Yomo-sensei told me to meet with him after school, in order to discuss my high school options. I find this all unneeded for me, but I have no choice but to sit and listen to him.

I nod in agreement.

‘’If this goes on, you might not make it into high school.’’ Yomo-sensei continues. ‘’You’re ranked 32nd in academics in the entire class.’’

‘’Wow, that’s really horrible.’’ I say.

‘’Is this one of the reasons… for… ‘’ Yomo-sensei trails off..

‘’Oh, you mean my suicide attempt?’’ I finish for him.

‘’Oi, don’t say that kind of thing here.’’ Yomo-sensei is quick to silence me.

‘’It has nothing to do with my results.’’ I continue, unfazed.

‘’I understand.’’ Yomo-sensei says.

A beat of silence goes by before sensei continues.

‘’I’m not saying that no high school will accept you …’’ Yomo-sensei says. ‘’There are these horrible schools.’’

‘’Then I should just go there.’’ I finish. ‘’I have decided.’’

I stand up and bow to Yomo-sensei and turn to leave. Suddenly Yomo-sensei grabs my arm stopping me.

‘’Have a proper talk with your parents okay.’’ Yomo-sensei tells me. I just hum in agreement, and continue walking away going to the art room.

-

Kaneki’s painting always seems to swallow me whole. Not in a suffocating way, I always get pulled deep into the ocean, but its calming. The ocean pulls my life at a stand still, there’s no crushing weight of the world. The only thing that I can see for miles, is the rich azure color of the water. _I feel like a finally breath…_

I’m suddenly pulled out of my serene state when I hear Touka.

‘’Hey why aren't you drawing?’’ Touka asks. ‘’This is the art club isnt it?’’

‘’Nothing to do with you.’’ I snap. So much for being able to relax.

‘’I knew something was up with you! What happened to you?’’ Touka ignores my rude remark and continues to push. ‘’Did you have a near death experience? An out of body experience?’’

This struck a nerve.

‘’That’s right!’’ I yell at her.

‘’You’re lying.’’ Touka denies, irritating me further.

_It’s so hard to get rid of her..._

_She’s only talking to me because no one from our class is here..._

_She can’t be seen talking to someone like me..._

‘’Leave me alone!’’ I yell at her.

‘’You just seem so different now.’’ Touka says to me.

Before I can even justify a response the art room door opens and Rize comes in. My eyes follow her every move. I guess my shift in attention has angered Touka, I just hear her growl and then see her walk away.

I go to the art club everyday in order to escape from troublesome matters, and I see Rize from time to time. She’s not a member of the art club but she often comes over. Then Touka comes over and bugs me, it annoying the crap out of me. Besides that this is the only place where I feel welcome.

_I wonder if Kaneki felt the same way about this place?_

-

I go to the dining room to see Nishiki eating first.

‘’Your brother’s in a hurry to go out so he’s eating first.’’ Akira says. ‘’He’s having special lessons.’’

‘’I can’t help it the National Exams are coming up.’’ Nishiki states.

I just ignore them and get some rice seasoning from the drawer. Sitting down at the table and start to eat. 

‘’I’m finished.’’ Nishiki states. ‘’I’ll be leaving now.’’

When Nishiki leaves it’s still quiet. I make no move to talk to Akira. 

‘’Today, your father had to do over time.’’ Akira says, trying to break the silence. I make no reply, this apparently prompts Akira to talk some more.

‘’Is the hamburger steak cook through? I added ketchup for you. You loved ketchup since you were a kid.’’ Akira adds. ‘’Yomo-sensei called today. He asked me to talk to you about volunteering at high school.’’

‘’I fine with going to a horrible school.’’ I tell her.

‘’If you're fine with it then there should be no problem. But aren't there better choices than that? They maybe private, but there are still many others. Don’t worry about money, we want you to study whatever you choose.You’ll surely find one that suits you if you look for it…’’ Akira continues, but I drift out of thought.

I look at my hamburger steak and think about how she made it and prepared it, her hands seasoning the meat. A loving mother preparing a meal for her family, waiting for kids to come home from school. A loving wife waiting for her husband to come home from school.

_A cheating wife having an affair with a coworker…_

_She’s a terrible, disgusting person…_

‘’Ken-kun do you want some more ketchup?’’ Akira asks me.

‘’Hey!’’ I interrupt her. ‘’Eating alone with you makes me wanna puke.’' 

I get up from the dining table and and walk off to my room. I can hear Akira start to cry, but I feel no empathy for her.

I get to my room and flop on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Eto suddenly towers over me, blocking my line of sight.

‘’Hmmm? Does it feel good to bully your mother?’’ Eto asks me.

‘’Isn’t a soul who has committed a grave sin entitled to some privacy?’’ I ask her.

‘’Look, you’re getting the wrong idea! This is your assignment, you know!’’ Eto yells at me. ‘’Perfect your own soul, from which you attain the right to be reborn. I’m sure you didn’t even bother trying to recall your past sins.’’

‘’I did, too many time!’’ I yell back at her. ‘’It’s because I’m staying at a place like this. I must’ve committed some unforgivable sin. I might have killed someone, or maybe even I conned people and robbed huge amounts of money? Do you think I enjoy thinking of these things? Its disheartening.’’

‘’Even if you say that Kaneki-kun.’’ Eto starts. ‘’Don’t tell me you want to return and be destroyed?’’

I stay quiet, and Eto seems pleased by my reaction and flashes her signature teasing smile.

‘’There must have been some happy moments when you were alive. Feeling confused in the midst of an assignment is not uncommon.’’ Eto reassures me. ‘’Maybe you should have some more fun in this world.’

‘’Is there a time limit?’’ I sigh.

‘’About half a year, more or less.’’ Eto answers.

‘’That’s such little time.’’ I tell her, shaking my head.

‘’That’s not for you to decide.’’ Eto tells me, walking away. ‘’That’s it for now.’’

Eto exits out of my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you go!  
> Ughhhhhhhhhhh I still hate it.  
> I hope that Touka wasn't too OOC but there was no way for me to fix it without hating it more than I do now.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, questions, and concerns please feel free to ask me in the comments.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


	4. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think things get better for poor ol' Kaneki, everything gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING THIS IS WHERE THE PROSTITUTION AND VIOLENCE TAG COME IN PLAY!!
> 
> !!IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ!!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter that's probably worse than the last one.
> 
> The violence in here is very minor and prostitution is only implied not written
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm sorry and I'll try to fix them soon.  
> -heythenraven

I need to change my or I mean Kaneki’s life, and the only way to do that is a new school look. I decided to style my hair, and I wore some new shoes that I bought online.

I walk into school with a brand new attitude and ready to take on the world. I stop by my locker to put on my indoor shoes. I notice Rize from the corner of my eye and try to act as normal as possible.

‘’Oh! Kaneki-kun!’’ Rize exclaims. ‘’You look so dashing!’’ 

I blush and try to play her off, ‘’W-what, me? N-no.’’

Rize hums and smiles at me before turning and waving a quick good-bye. I stare at her till she’s out of my line of sight. Even though she’s gone, I can still feel the heat from my cheeks. 

‘’Oh, you actually bought them!’’ A voice pulls me out of my trance. I look over to see a kid with dirty blond hair, I think he’s in my class but I can’t seem to remember his name.

‘’Where did you get them?’’ he asks.

‘’Oh, just online.’’ I tell him bashfully. 

‘’So cool.’’ He gushes again, and continues off to class. 

The school day passes by quickly with no big events. Suddenly the bell is ringing and I'm walking off towards the art room.

I sit down in front of Kanki’s painting again and stare into the calming image. I heard someone come up from behind me. I turn to see Rize’s warm smile and her handing me some candy. I nod my head in thanks. 

‘’You haven't added anything at all.’’ Rize points out to me, biting into her candy. 

“I know.’’ I sigh. “But whenever I sit in front of the painting, I calm down.’’

Rize hums in agreement and we both stare at the painting in silence. Then, Touka’s voice pulls me out of my relaxed state.

‘’That hairstyle doesn't suit you at all.’’ Touka states, crossing her arms. 

I roll my eyes, ‘’It has nothing to do with you.’’

Touka doesn't seemed deterred by this. 

‘’It's different and it doesn't match.’’ Touka states once again. Once she’s gotten her point across she turns and walks back to her own easel. 

Once she’s gone me and Rize look at eachother and laugh. We settle down fall into a steady conversation about a candy shop she likes to go to.

_ I don't need to mimic Kaneki's thoughts and actions…  _

_ I just need to have fun with life here…  _

When I get home Kaneki’s brother,  Nishiki and Akira are having a conversation.

‘’I’m not saying here on a whim.’’ Nishiki says. 

‘’I think you should talk to your father about this.’’ Akira says. ‘’Oh welcome home Ken.’’

I just ignore her and walk straight to the fridge.

‘’I’ll talk to the old man, but I’m not changing my mind.’’ Nishiki states, finishing the conversation and going to his room. 

‘’Your brother says that he wants to change and go to medical school.’’ Akira fills me in, once Nishiki is out of the room. ‘’His national exam results weren't too bad, his teacher’s say that he might actually make it.’’ 

I find a juice box and give a hum in acknowledgment to Akira but other than that I give her no other form of attention and go to my room.

____________________________________________

The next day, I decide to get out of the house and try to look around some more. I find my way towards the train station and out of the corner of my eye I see Rize out of the corner of my eye. 

**_''On the 10th of October Kaneki came back from his lessons on the way he saw Rize, whom he had a crush on, walk into a love hotel with a middle aged man….''_ **

**_''Some stuff happened and he decided to kill himself…''_ **

_ Is Rize going to meet someone…  _

Before I know it, I’m following Rize. Eventually, we end up in the shopping district.

_ Maybe she’s just window shopping…  _

It starts raining, Rize takes out her umbrella and continues on her way, turning a corner. I go to follow her when I hear my name being called out.

‘’Oi Kaneki!’’ I turn to see the dirty blond kid from school. He’s traded in his school uniform, for bright blinding clothes. ‘’What’s up man?’’

‘’Oh nothing really’’ I reply, scratching my chin.  _ Just following the girl I like to see if she’s going to a love hotel.  _

‘’You didn't bring an umbrella? Well were you going? We can share mine?’’ The kid offers. 

_ If I don't get out of the conversation I’m going to lose Rize…  _

‘’No its cool.’’ I tell him, beginning to walk away ‘’I gotta so, see ya!’’

I speed walk around the corner that Rize went, but I’m too late as I can't find her anywhere. I heavy sigh, and start walking around the area maybe I can find her somewhere. 

I make my way to a small shop, a little girl and boy are messing around with the toy capsules machines in front of the shop. They seem to be in a heated argument about what figure is inside the capsule.

‘’What's the name of this shop?’’ I ask them, interrupting their argument.

‘’It’s called Anteiku . ’’ The little boy tells me, I see the little girl nod her head in agreement.

_ This is the candy shop that Rize goes to…  _

I give them a quick thanks, and they go back into their previous argument. I do a quick once over inside the shop to see if I can spot Rize. I see no sign of her. 

_ Rize came here before…  _

_ She left after buying what she wanted…  _

_ She came to the candy shop bought pastries and left…  _

_ That middle aged man with her was probably her father they were shopping…  _

_ They happend to visit the pastry house…  _

_ On the way they passed by the love hotel…  _

_ There’s no way, Rize would go into a love hotel with a older man…  _

As I’m playing through all my thoughts in my head, trying to make escues for Rize. I look up and see her locked arms with an older man.

_ No not an older man, her father…  _

I follow Rize and the man, staying behind them as to not be sighted. Soon I followed them to a love hotel, they start to make there way inside. 

Suddenly, my feet are springing into action running as fast as I can to catch up to them. I grab Rize wrist and just start running. Rize does nothing to stop me and runs with me. I keep running as far away from that man or the hotel for as long as I can run. 

Me and Rize finally stop under a tunnel, to keep us from getting wet from the rain.

‘’Ha! Kaneki-kun! That was very bold’’ Rize says to me, after catching her breath.

‘’Forget that! Who was that guy?’’ I question her.

‘’What?’’ Rize says. ‘’He’s someone who supports me.’’

‘’Supports you?’’ I question.

‘’We got to know each other through our cell phone profiles, I didn't dislike him after meeting him and our progress has been quite good.’’ Rize says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

I stay quiet.

‘’You mean, your… ‘’ I trailed off not waiting to finish my sentence.

‘’I like expensive things, and my parents don't give me enough money for them.’’ Rize states. ‘’I only have to do it three times to save enough money to buy them.’’

I have nothing to say. 

‘’I should go back Kaneki-kun.’’ Rize says turning to leave. She halts when she realizes that my grip is still on her wrists. 

‘’Are you coming with me to the hotel then?’’ Rize giggles, I hold my breath. ‘’If it’s with Kaneki-kun then twice should suffice.’’ 

Shaking my head, I quickly let go of her wrists.

‘’I see. Well then it was fun running with you. Bye bye.’’ Rize says casually, leaving me alone. I stand there for a while before I start walking back home.

When I get back home, I slam the front door to make my presence heard. 

‘’Oh he’s home, I’ll talk to him right away.’’ I hear Akira say in the other room. I’m too busy throwing off my shoes to say anything to her.

‘’Ken! Do you have a minute?’’ Akira says. ‘’Wait you went out without an umbrella? Let me get a towel.’’ 

I ignore her, and go straight towards my room. I throw the door open and rip my soaking wet jacket off, throwing it on the ground. 

The lights get flipped on by Akira, when she walks in with a towel.

‘’Turn the lights off!’’ I yell at her, and that's exactly what she does.

‘’I brought you a towel.’’ I make no move to grab it. ‘’I’ll just leave it here.’’

‘’Didn't you have something to tell me?’’ I ask her harshly.

‘’It’s fine. Let’s leave it for later.’’ Akira suggests.

‘’Tell me now!” I scream.

‘’Yomo-sensei just called, he told me that the three interviews for your high school have been set up.’’ Akira says. ‘’They just need to decide the final test scores.’’

‘’I told you I’m fine with the worst schools!’’ I yell at her. ‘’Didn’t I say that test scores were not the reason for my suicide!’’

‘’About that…’’ Akira starts. ‘’I’m starting to get a little worried.’’

‘’There’s no need for your good wife and mother act.’’ I tell her. ‘’Pretending to show us that worried look of yours.’’

‘’Pretending?’’ Akira asks.

‘’Let me ask you something.’’ I say. ‘’How’s that coworkers of yours? I think Amon is his name?’’

A look of horror strikes across her face, as she realizes that I know about her web of lies. I roll my eyes and push past her, to leave the house. I hear something fall to the floor and heavy sobs fill the house as I close the door.

I make my way to a playground not too far from the house. I sit on this whale statue and just look around my surroundings. I lay down and stare up at the sky, till my eyes start to close.

“Oi!’’ a voice calls out, and suddenly I find myself face to face to the floor.

I quickly look up to see three thugs, all standing around me with the same menacing glare in their eyes. I stumble to get on my feet and start running, until one of the thugs kicked me back down. The taller most threatening thug placed his foot on top of my head and pressed down, like I was a pest.

‘’Give up your wallet?’’ the thug orders.

‘’I don’t have it!’’ I choke out.

The second thug walked up to me and started searching my pockets.

‘’He’s right boss.’’ He told the guy that was stepping on me.

‘’Let's just make do with these expensive looking shoes.’’ The third thug spoke up, moving towards my feet.

‘’No!’’ I yell, starting to struggle.

‘’Hey!’’ The second thug yelled. He started to straddle me, when he was finally stable he punched me across the face. ‘’Shut up!’’

He pulls his fist back again, punching me right in my eye and everything goes black…    
  


**_Kaneki…?_ **

  
  
  


**_Kaneki!_ **

  
  
  


**_Kaneki! Wake up!_ **

 

 

**_You don't have much time left!_ **   
  
  
  


**_Wake up!_ **

  
  


I’m jolted awake. My face feels numb and my whole body aches.

‘’Your up! Does it hurt? Is it unbearable?’’ I hear Akira question from beside my bed. ‘’You were asleep for more than half a day when got home. You were attacked by thugs, Nishiki found you abandoned in front of a shrine.’’

I stay quiet.

‘’Are you hungry? Want some porridge?’’ Arika asks.

I roll my eyes. ‘’Your acting as if nothing even happened. Don’t you have something better to do?’’

A beat of silence passes over us.

‘’I’m… sorry.’’ Akira chokes out, before she gets up and leaves my room.

___________________________________

I slept for three days, only eating junk food that I brought from the convenience store. Akira only talks to me when she fixes me a plate for dinner, and that’s perfectly fine by me.

I hear a knock on my door, I look over to see Akira cautiously poke her head in. 

‘’Ken, you have a guest.’’ She says, softly.

_ A guest? _

_ Who would visit me? _

_ Is it Rize? _

I’m quickly disappointed when I see Touka standing in my doorway with a convenience store bag.

‘’Can I come in?’’ She asks.

I give her a hum of approval, and she sets herself on my bed. She then offers me the convenience store bag.

‘’Get well gifts.’’ She states. I grab the bag and open it to see a various amount of different candies and chips.

‘’Thanks.’’ I say to her, and she nods. 

‘’How are you feeling?’’ She asks.

‘’Better, I should be able to go to school in three weeks.’’ I answer. Touka just nods her head.

A beat of silence passes over us before I open my mouth to ask her a question that's been on my mind.

‘’Is it alright for you to be here?’’ I ask her. ‘’Isn't it bad if people at school hear about this?’’

‘’Huh? Of course it is idiot.’’ Touka tells me. ‘’I don’t care what any of those bastards think.’’

Her response caught me completely off guard. I give her no reply and silence once again washes over us.

‘’You like Rize-san right?’’ Touka asks me suddenly. I feel my face quickly heat up.

Before I can question her, Touka continues.

‘’Something happened between you two. Someone saw you in town together.’’ Touka states. ‘’If that’s the reason you’ve changed, then I’ll leave you alone. There’s some bad rumors about her, but I don’t hate her. I never trust rumors anyways.’’

‘’Can you tell me how exactly I’ve changed?’’ I ask her. ‘’How was I before?’’

Touka takes a few moments to think before she finally answers. ‘’Pure and transparent, I guess you could say. Always bearing the world's sorrow alone.’’

‘’I kind of middle school student doesn’t exist.’’ I say to her. I walk over to a small cabinet, open the last drawer, and take out a blue plastic bag handing it to her.

Touka grabs the bag and opens it, shocked by the components inside. She face turns a bright red, as she drops the porn magazine straight to the floor.

‘’That ‘pure’ Kaneki also has human desires.’’ I say, as I step closer to her. Before I can take one more step, a sudden sting comes across my face. 

Touka just slapped me. Before I can say something to her a knock interrupts us. 

‘’Ken, I have tea.’’ Akira offers coming into the room with snacks on a small serving tray.

Touka sees this as her way of escape, quickly pushes past Akira and out of the room.

‘’What happened?’’ Akira questions me. I don’t answer.

Akira places the serving tray on my bed and leaves, I’m assuming to go after Touka.

 

_ I don’t care anymore… _

 

At dinner everything is silent, everyone is eating, and there are no small meaningless conversations. 

The only thing that’s filling the silence at the dinner table are Akira’s sobs, but I can't find it in me too care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one it just felt right to end it there.  
> Also sorry that its super late, I really didn't want to write the mugging scene because I knew it was gonna be bad.
> 
> But hey were halfway through I think just 2-3 chapters left before the end. And Kaneki gets a friend in the next chapter! Can you guess who it is?
> 
> Please send me any thoughts, questions, or concerns in the comments below! 
> 
> See you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Man that was super rough. 
> 
> Again sorry about that, I honestly just wanted to post this while the idea was super fresh in my head. Once I figure out how exactly I want this to go, I can edit it so that its 100% perfect.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
